This invention pertains to manually operated controller assemblies for generating switch closures in response to X-Y manual movements of a member, such as a joystick. This invention is particularly useful in conjunction with the manipulation of images on a video display.
Heretofore, so-called joysticks have been employed for purposes of generating switch closures including micro-switches and the like in order to achieve certain desired function. However it has been observed that the force required to actuate certain of these controls tends to become fatiguing to the operator and commensurately discourages continued play of coin-operated amusement machines, for example, or other similar devices whether for amusement, instruction or otherwise.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved controller assembly which overcomes the foregoing and other problems as well as providing advantages of its own.